Ghost from the past
by EzzatSecondComing
Summary: Hesh and logan were on a mission to assassinate someone but the mission went horribly wrong and resulted in Logan's death. Will he have his revenge when he got deployed to the place where it all begin.(HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I do not own call of duty**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:Losing a brother<strong>

It was raining that day. Logan and Hesh were sneaking around a military checkpoint. they were on a mission to assassinate Raul Menendez;the leader of a group named The Federation who had waged war against the United State for the last 7 months.

"Do you see the building yet"asked Logan who was checking his watch to see how much time they had left before the meeting;this was his third mission this month. "I see it,the building at the far end of the square,come on,let's hurry up to the designated vantage point that you got assigned to"Hesh nodded to each other before they continue their way to the mentioned reached the corridor where they split up to their own sniping position.

"After this one,we get to go home right,Hesh?"Logan asking Hesh over his earpiece. "Yeah,this is our last mission,then we go home."Hesh chuckled a little because he knew Logan miss their family so much. "that's good to hear cause I miss mom and dad"he sighed"it's been a long time since we both visited them,you in position yet?"Logan asked. "Yeah,just got to the top of the building,the chopper should arrive right about... now."

Just like that,they saw a chopper flying in from the west of the position toward the landing pad at the center of the pilot landed the chopper carefully,then one of the people near the helicopter rushed towards the door to open it to revealed someone that shocked the two man because he was not supposed to be in that helicopter.

"What the FUCK is Rorke doing there?,He was not supposed to here for the meeting."asked Hesh frantically. "There's something not right about this,we need to get out of he-"claimed Logan before he was cut off. "What's wrong,leaving so early?"Rorke said dangerously over the comm. The two were shocked because the man could hear them. "Hello boys,its been a long time since I met you three or should I say two cause I killed your brother two weeks ago." Laughed Rorke. "I FUCKING KILL YOU,I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!"screamed Hesh. "WE WILL FIND YOU AND WE WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!(see what I did there)"screamed Logan after that. "If that's the case,I have a present for you Logan"Rorke whispered venomously. "What do you mea-"he stop when a beeping sound was heard behind a pile of wooden planks, he went to check it before yelling over the comm.

"HE RIGGED THE WHOLE FUCKING PLACE WITH TIME BOMBS!"Hesh froze he heard what logan said.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THER-"was the only thing that Hesh managed to shout before an explosion was heard from the opposite building where Logan was supposed to be panic-stricken Hesh then shouted for Logan over the radio hoping Logan would answer heart just sank when there's only silence from his brother. "LOGAN,ANSWER ME!...answer me…please don't…please don't leave me…"he was now sobbing uncontrollably over the radio. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhh,the sound of a man crying over someone he love sound that Logan is out of the equation, that only leaves us with you to deal with."said Rorke with a pleasant sound."

"I kill you….I..FUCKING KILL YOU."yelled the furious Hesh. "Command,do you hear me,over?"he only got static sound as an answer. "Command,do you copy,over?"with a tensed voice.

"This is Command,we're copy,what happened when we lost contact with both of you,over?"Command asked over the radio.

"I explain it later,I need immediate extraction at LZ LIMA ,the mission is a failure!,over"Hesh said with tensed voice.

"We copy,now hurry up to the extraction point,we're seeing a lot of enemy movement at the need to thin them out a little."

"On my way,oh don't you worry,I'm gonna thin them out A LOT!"Hesh told Command with an enraged emmediately got up from the table he's sitting on,rushing down the building while shooting some enemies that got into the building.

Hesh then arrived at a clearing where the extraction team should've been waiting. "Command,where's the extraction team?over"he's breathing heavily because he just ran for about 5 minutes nonstop. "they should arrive in 3 need you to hold your ground until they arrive"Command said. "ok,3 minutes"hesh then had to faced a lot of enemies that were surrounding his position.

He was focusing his attention at the coming enemies that he didn't notice one of the enemies that he kill earlier was still alive and was aiming a pistol at him. Hesh noticed it a bit too late and was shot at his shoulder after managing to shoot the man right in his right dropped down on his knee clutching his shoulder in felt relieved when he noticed the extraction chooper flying towards him.

"Took you long enough to get here"Hesh groaned over the got up on his feet and start running to the chooper that had can feel that his body is at it breaking point because every movements that he make only causing him more pain and it takes everything that he had to move they fly away from there;Max,one of his friends asked him the thing that cause his eyes to water "where's Logan?"in a worried voice.

He keep quiet for a his eyes,trying to hold back tears"He's gone,Max,Logan is gone"he answered weakly as tears start to run down his then pull him into a hug,trying to comfort him.

"Sssshhhh,It's gonna be ok,it's gonna be ok"whispered Max to Hesh's then lean onto his sit waiting for the chopper to arrive at their base

* * *

><p><strong>AN:PM me if you guys have ideas in mind on what story should i write next**


	2. Someone Familiar

**Disclaimer: I do not own call of duty unfortunately**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2:Someone Familiar<strong>

**1 year later**

A man was sitting on the floor,leaning himself against the wall trying to get some was breathing normally until he start to mumbled and then screamed something in his sleep. His breathing started to get erratic,his face was sweating heavily until someone waken him from his sleep. He jerked up,opening his eyes and was trying to catch his breath when someone speak to him. He can't really concentrate to the said person. He feels like his head was gonna exploded because of his headache. It was Max who was talking to got up to his feet,drying all the sweat on his face with his hand before turning his attention to his friend.

"Dude,you ok?I was checking upstairs when I heard someone screaming"Max was worried something bad might had happened to Hesh when he heard the scream. "Need some water?" He offered his water bottle to Hesh who decline it.

"Na,I'm ok"trying to catch his to force a fake smile on his face before walking out from the building,trying to calm himself. He sighed heavily before taking out a cigarette from one of his pouches. "What's the status at the wall?"

"Nothing much,dude seriously,are you ok? i've never seen you smoke,not after that day."He looked at know something has been bothering him since that day. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He just stood there"Can we not talk about That."He voice was full of hatred when he speak. "I'm really not in the mood right more thing..." He turned around and gave a hateful glare to Max "Don't you dare mention that day to me."

"Ok man,It's cool.I won't ask anything if you don't want me to."He said with a calm voice knowing that Hesh was still affected by his brother's squeezed Hesh's shoulder to reassure him that he will not disturbed Hesh's privacy.

They didn't speak to each other for a few minutes before a voice from their earpiece broke the voice was talking something about a Federation attack that just broke out near the south wall.

"This is Checkmate,we need immediate backup at the south are being ambushed.I repeat,to all nearby unit,we need immediate backup at the south are being ambushed."The sound of gun firing was clear in the background.

"Shit,this is the fourth time this month,let's go."He sighed,frustrated because Federation had been attacking the south wall lately. "Hesh,you ready?" He glanced to his side and saw that Hesh was still smoking his cigarette.

Hesh sighed and threw his cigarette down the drainage. "Why can't a man smoke peacefully."He sighed."Let's go." They both quickly made their way to the wall. They didn't noticed that a man had been listening to their conversation from the shadow. He then took off to the location that was mentioned by the radio.

After several minutes running through Chicago that was left in ruins after the initial attack from the Federation during the start of the than 50,000 lives were lost in the was believed,the United State Kinetic-based weaponary known as ODIN was taken over by the Federation,turning it against the United State.A single Tungsten rod could destroy an entire city. Fortunately,ODIN was destroyed that same day by two people who was part of the crew that had been working on the space station. They managed to destabilize it's orbit,sacrificing their own live in the process;causing it to plummet down to earth.

"Checkmate,this is Castle,what's your status?over."Hesh was worried because no one was answering "Checkmate,this is Castle,do you copy?over."

"Castle,this is Checkmate,we need immediate backup,over"he groaned. "There's only 4 of us left,there's too many enemy surrounding our position;I don't know if we can hold this place much longer."

"Just hold on for 1 more minute,we're on our way"

"Johnson,get to cover and-SNIPER!GET DOWN NOW!"then the radio goes blank

"CHECKMATE,DO YOU COPY,OVER!"he cursed to himself "Max,we need to hurry!"They both start running toward the they saw when they arrived shocked of the Federation soldiers were either dead or bleeding to turned their attention to the building at end of the field,they saw Checkmate's injuries was being treated by an unknown to the building carefully,aiming their gun at the man while scanning for potential enemies.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" Hesh shouted as while moving closer to the man

The man turn around before telling him "There,there Hesh,is that how you greeted your long lost best friend"The man remove his half-mask,revealing his dark,blue coloured eyes and face.

Hesh was shocked to his very core,his mouth was shut can't believe what he just saw. There,he stood,right in front of him was his **BEST FRIEND** who he thought was dead for 2 years during one of their missions during his rookie year. He only managed to muttered one word.

"Gideon."

There was only silence at that felt like the moment lasted years before Gideon broke the awkward silence

"Took you long enough to realized it's me knucklehead "Gideon chuckled a little because he saw the way Hesh look at him. "Ain't you gonna say something to me."He grinned after saying that.

Hesh just stood there thinking what had just happened before he walked up to Gideon,clenching his fist in the process before he stopped right in front of Gideon before doing something that Gideon didn't punched Gideon so hard that the man was stumbling on the ground,clutching his jaw that just got punched by his friend."What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD FOR 2 YEARS!"He yelled with an enraged voice that rarely saw this side of Hesh. The only time he saw him in this state was when one of the guys at the base talked something about Logan like something he was guy was nearly killed when Hesh got his hand on took at least 10 people to dragged him away from the poor guy. Even with that many people,they barely managed to dragged him away

**Max's Flashback**

_It's been 2 weeks since Logan's had been quiet since then,he always looked out the window towards the usual place where he and Logan always train;he didn't ate his food;even if he eat,he only took a few bites before leaving the cafeteria,going to the place where they both usually hang always visited both of his younger brothers's grave just stood there for 2 hours looking at their tombstone. All the guys at the base knew that Hesh had blame himself for Logan's death. Though he tried to hide his pain,they all saw the pain in his cerulean coloured pain that he held in his heart gonna burst one day and that what exactly what happened._

_Hesh was sitting alone at a table near the corner of the cafeteria,barely eat his just stirred them around in the tray,not noticing it. 'It's my fault that he i didn't pick him for the mission,he would be sitting next to me talking about how he miss home'he thought to himself before he got up from his seat,bringing his tray with him before throwing the entire thing down the dustbin,didn't care if he had to separate it or was about to leave when he heard Tommy talked something about Logan._

"_What's so special about that kid anyway,what was his name?oh yeah,Logan. He died,so what with the emo kind of shit. I don't think people care about him anyw-" He was talking when suddenly Hesh grabbed from behind and pinned him against the wall. His head was bleeding because of the impact._

"_WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY ABOUT MY BROTHER!YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"Hesh yelled to Tommy with killing intent in his eyes. For him,that was the last straw. then crouched over the poor guy before punching him right in the punch was harder than the last one. Tommy was knocked out cold after the fifth punch,Hesh didn't even stop punching the poor guy after that. He just keep punching until they dragged him away._

"_I FUCKING KILL YOU!"he yelled at the unconscious Tommy as he was being dragged away by 10 guys,even with 10 people pulling,they barely dragged him. Tommy was then brought to a medical officer who examined his injuries. The examination showed that Tommy suffered a severe concussion,a broken nose and a broken jaw._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hesh managed to calm himself down before walking to Gideon who was sitting on a rubble of concrete before pulling Gideon up on his feet. He wrapped his arm around Gideon tightly into a hug . "Why didn't you tell me you're alive"He said before tears start flowing down his cheeks.

Gideon hugged him back,trying to comfort his crying friend "I've been trying to contact you and Logan for the past 2 months,by the way,where's Logan?"He let go of Hesh before noticing the sad look on Hesh's face. "Hesh,where's Logan"He was asking in a worried tone. Hesh keep quiet for a moment before he turned away from him and looked up to the sky. He heard Hesh crying aloud,his body was shaking madly.

"He's gone,Logan's dead"He mumbled,trying to keep his composure but loud enough for Gideon hear. Gideon was moving closer to him before hugging him from behind,trying to ease Hesh's cry.

"Gideon,can I speak with you for a minute"Max had a worried face on himself

"Yeah,Yeah,I'm coming. Just give me a minute."He let go of Hesh before walking up to Max. "What do you want to talk about?"He asked

"Do you know what date it is tomorrow"Max asked. "15 November,why?"Gideon replied

"Tomorrow is gonna be the worst day for Hesh"Max said with a sad voice. "why do you say that?"Gideon asked with a grim face

"**15 November was the date of Logan's death**"He replied with a grim expression

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoy this chapter<strong>

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND PLEASE DON'T HURT ME,ENGLISH ISN'T MY NATIVE LANGUAGE (PUPPY EYE)**


	3. Inner turmoil

In this chapter i'm gonna change my the format into P.O.V

Disclaimer:I do not own call of duty in any sort of way

"speaking"

'thinking/thought'

Flashback/dream

* * *

><p>Hesh's P.O.V<p>

"HE RIGGED THE WHOLE FUCKING PLACE WITH TIME BOMBS"I heard Logan yelled through the radio.I just froze when i heard a second thought,i immediately yelled for him to get out from the building. "GET THE HELL OUT OF THER-" then i heard the explosion.

I jerked up from my sleep. my body was sweating heavily. I got up from my bed and sit at the edge of the mattress. I put my head in my hand trying to catch my breath. 'It's all my fault.' That's the only thing i could think of after each nightmare. I checked my watch to see that it's only three in the morning. "Do you want to talk" i turn around to see Gideon sitting on his bed looking at me. "No, i'm fine" i tried to speak as low as possible not wanting to waken the other two from their sleep before i lay back down on my bed trying to get some sleep. After a few minutes, i fell asleep.

I woke up that morning as usual. I got up and stretched my body before going into the shower. Then i put on a v-neck t-shirt and a camo cargo pant for my usual jog around the base, The jog around the base actually took some time. As i turn around a corner, i saw two guys training with a rookie. 'more like torturing if you ask me' thought myself before i walked to them asking what are they doing to the new guy. "seriously you guys,do you really need to torture every new kid that just got here?" i asked while trying to hold my laughter.

"we're just passing down the torch" Merrick replied. "Or did you forget all the silly things that we need to do when we first got here?"asked Keegan. I chuckled a little remembering the things that we need to do when we first got here. "Give me some space,i want to talk to him."

"What's your name man" I asked while extending my hand to pull him up.

"Mitchell,Jack Mitchell. And you?" He replied while holding my hand as i pulled him up.

"David Walker but people here called me Hesh" I replied.

"Hey Hesh,can i ask you something?"he asked while brushing off the dirt from his shirt.

"Yeah,what is it?"i replied while tying my shoelaces.

"Do you have a brother here?" that question just brought back the bad memories that i had this morning. I looked at him with cold eyes.I feel like i wanted to punch him for asking that question. Lucky for him, Keegan managed to dragged him away before something bad happened. I just stood there before i turned my attention to Merrick who flinched a little when he saw that look in my eyes. I sighed heavily and walked back to my room that i shared with Gideon because I'm not in the mood to jog after that. I lay down on Gideon's bed,funny because this used to be where Logan sleep.i took out a photo from my wallet.

"I miss you both" i said while trying to hold back my tears which i'm failing at the moment. That photo contained me,Logan and our younger brother,Riley. I looked at the photo while guilt start to filled my stomach. I couldn't held back my tears any longer before i broke down,crying myself to sleep on Gideon's bed.

Mitchell's P.O.V

Royce was dragging me before i yanked my hand from his grasp. "What the hell was that for!?" i asked him. He then look at me with a (you shouldn't have done that) kind of face before telling "First and most important rule when you are near Hesh: don't mention anything about his brother!" with a serious face before continuing "That Hesh you just saw now...was just his mask." I looked at him with a questioning face before asking "What do you mean by 'was just his mask'?" He sighed heavily "That man was practically shattered inside. He always tried to put on that mask when with people,trying to show us that he was ok like nothing happened. But we all knew that he is guilt ridden because of his brothers's death."

"How did his brothers died?" I asked hesitating for a second. "And when?"

"I won't go into details but-" Keegan stopped,looking hesitated about telling me about it before continuing "His youngest brother,Riley was shot;his younger brother,Logan..." he stopped for a moment to breath "was blown up;they both died on 15th May and November Logan's death was the thing that broke him the most" He tried to keep his composure

I stared at him with a pity face for a moment to process the information that i just heard. 'So that's why he stared a me with such cold was the day Logan died.' thought myself. I looked at Keegan with a smile and told him i need to go somewhere. He just nodded before walked back to Merrick who was calling just now. 'I almost forgot i need to visit him today.' I smile before walking away.

Gideon's P.O.V

I just got back from the shooting field after training some FNG(**F**ucking **N**ew **G**uy)how to shoot. I noticed that Hesh is nowhere to be found today so i just walked back to our room. The door was opened so i took a peek inside and saw Hesh just sleeping on my bed soundly. "Why are you sleeping on my bed,get up" trying to wake him up "goddamn sleepy-head" i muttered. I noticed he was holding a photo on his chest so pulled it from his grasped and i take a look at the photo before looking back at him with a frown. 'So you still can't get over their death'

"Riley,i'm sorry"Hesh mumbled in his sleep. "I can't protect our brother. I killed him". Gideon just stood there,looking a little depressed hearing what Hesh mumbled about. "I've been a bad terrible friend aren't I,Hesh." I was looking at the photo when suddenly Hesh jolted up from his sleep. I saw the panicked on his face,searching for the photo of his brothers. "Looking for this?" I held my hand out holding the photo. Hesh saw the photo and just snatched it from my hand,looking irritated. "You want to talk about it?" I asked with a calm voice.

"No,i'm fine;I need to go somewhere." his irritated face was replaced with a smile happy looking "When did you got back?"

"Just a few minutes can't fool me with a fake smile Hesh,I know you better than anybody else cut it." His demeanor changed from happy to down and depressed in a second after hearing what i said. "Just so you know,i'm here for you if you want to talk." He took a glanced at me before letting his eyes drifted down to the floor. I was about to walked out from our room when "It hurts you know." I turned around and look at him "Knowing that maybe if I did something differently back then,maybe he still alive right now." He was crying while cursing something to himself that i couldn't hear. I could see his tears dripping onto the floor beside my bed.

"You don't that." I said. I walked back into the room and sit on the opposite bed from him. "You don't know what will happen if you act differently back then." I said back to him. "He might also die even if you did something different back then. So stop blaming yourself like you're the reason he's dead."

"How am I not?! I am the one who picked him for that GODDAMN MISSION!" He growled. Anger was filling his eyes

"GOD,I HAD IT WITH YOU! WHAT WOULD YOUR BROTHER FUCKING THINK IF HE SAW YOU RIGHT NOW!HE WAS SO PROUD THAT HIS OWN BROTHER PICKED HIM FOR THAT MISSION " I snapped at him. "I DON'T THINK HE WANT A BROTHER WHO IS ACTING LIKE YOU!" My last comment stunned him.

HESH'S P.O.V

'What would Logan think if he see me this way?' Gideon's last word hit me hard. "He...he would..." I was tongue tied. I felt so ashamed thinking how i dishonored my brother's memory. "You're he hate me now,seeing me like this."

I started to cry again. Not because I feel guilty for his death like I used to,it is because how I acted after his death. I could feel Gideon moving from the bed he was sitting on and sat next to me,hugging me;trying to comfort me. I felt the burden on my shoulder finally lifted and finally I made peace with my inner turmoil .

"So do you want to visit them now?" Gideon asked. I nodded happily. "Yea,I think they miss me" he patted my head before both changed into proper attire before we went out to the military cemetery.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and reviews are most welcome<strong>

**I've already check it 5 times but if there's still mistakes you found in the chapter,You can PM me**


End file.
